


Mind Maze

by RainySunDrop



Category: Mind Maze, Original Work, RainySunDrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySunDrop/pseuds/RainySunDrop
Summary: Have you ever wished to die, whether ironically or non-ironically?  Well, that kind of wish is still just a wish.  It all depends on how strongly you desire it deep within that heart of yours.  If it is something that you ache for, maybe it can be granted in this maze of death...





	Mind Maze

The world around me is unfamiliar. Tall, tall trees tower above. They are an unusual shade of teal. The sky is dark, filled with thousands of violet stars. On the ground are glowing mushrooms. They emit a soft, blue light.

I stand up and try to figure out where I am and what happened. My head is in pain, and I cannot recall any past memories. All I can do for now is wander and hope to find someone else.

With each step, it felt as if more and more trees were popping up, surrounding me. The forest was so thick and almost impossible to see through. Without warning, a knife flew by my face, barely missing my cheek. I fall down to my knees in a panic.

"Oops! Sorry, thought you were someone else." The owner of the knife came out from the shadows with a grin. "You're just another Minder, huh? Ya seem pretty new."

"Wh-what?" I manage to choke out.

"Yup, definitely new!" He grabs his knife and stashes it away in an unseen pocket. "Name's Jasperr. And you?"

"L-Laura... Um...what is this place?"

"Laura! Nice ta meetcha!" Jasperr grins and holds out his hand. He helps me back onto my feet. "So, you can only recall your name, yeah?"

I nod.

"Got it. Don't worry, your memories should be back soon enough. For now, lemme explain where you are." Jasperr pulls me over to a tree and sits down, placing me next to him. "Okay, so, this place is a weird place. It's not Earth. It's like a pocket dimension of some sort. This place is called the Mind Maze."

"Mind...Maze?"

"Yeah! Here in the Mind Maze, we have Minders and Mazers. You are a Minder, and I am a Mazer. I'll tell you more about that once you regain your memory. Actually...I should wait for the other stuff too."

"H-hey! You can't not tell me now!" I look over at Jasperr with saddened eyes.

"Gah! Don't look at me like that! Your memories should be showing up soon anyways. Just wait a bit, okay?"

I feel excruciating pain. It feels as if someone is pounding against my skull. In an instant, the pain disappears as if it were a mere illusion. My memories flood through my brain and I now understand what happened.

"So, you got your memories?"

"Y-yeah... I...I'm dead?"

"Yeah. You're here because you died with a strong wish that was unfulfilled. That brought you here to the Mind Maze, a second chance at life."

"...a second chance..."

"I'll explain now. You, a Minder, are those who have died with a strong wish that was unfulfilled. That desire to grant that wish is what pulls Minders to the Mind Maze. I, a Mazer, am a resident of the Mind Maze. I have been here for as long as I can remember."

"I'm scared..." I hold back a few sobs.

"I'll help you with the second chance, so please, don't worry."

"What is it anyways?"

"This whole place is a maze. There is no entrance nor exit, but there is a center. At the center of the maze is a small tree. Growing on the tree is a tiny fruit. You get a second chance once you eat the fruit."

"S-so that's all...?"

"Sadly, no. There are other Minders here. More specifically, there are two types. You are a Colored Minder, that hasn't been drained. The other type is Colorless Minder. They are Minders that have been drained by other Minders. In other words, they were killed a second time."

I bring my knees up to my chest and rest my chin on top of them. "Where e-even is the center o-of the maze?"

"It changes each time a new Minder shows up." Jasperr put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me and smiles sweetly. "We'll get through the Mind Maze, okay?"

...

We've been walking for what seems like ages. Our surroundings remain as trees, with more and more glowing mushrooms popping up. The path has disappeared, leaving us to travel on without its guidance.

The forest gets denser and denser with each step we take. Soon enough, the trees completely block out the violet sky. Barely any light filters through the gaps in the leaves.

"Oh, yikes. The sky's out. Guess this part of the forest is gonna be a bit dark, minus the glowing 'shrooms..." Jasperr points out.

"Um...how large is this-this maze even?" I ask.

"Well, it's pretty big. It also changes shape each time a new Minder rolls around...so..." Jasperr pauses briefly. "Ah, don't worry! We'll find our way."

I nod and continue walking alongside him. All of a sudden, a loud noise startles me, and I jump. I hide myself behind Jasperr, gripping the sleeve of his sweater.

"Gah! I'm sorry to scare you! I didn't mean it! Really!" The noisemaker waves their hands frantically in a panic.

"Huh? Oh, Florence!" Jasperr grins.

"Jasperr! And...?" Florence tilts his head.

"I-I'm Laura..." I answer softly.

"Another Minder..." Florence looks at me with eyes of sadness. "There's been a lot lately... What is happening?"

"Hmm...I'm not too sure about that. Is someone causing this?" Jasperr ponders.

"Usually, it's just one every few months... But they've been popping up every two weeks!" Exclaims Florence.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"Er...kinda. There are quite a few Colored Minders running around the maze currently. Normally, it's just about two or three." Florence sighs. "I saw where the entrance changed, so I can take you there!"

"Sweet! That's pretty convenient, Florence," Jasperr laughs.

"Well, if you know...let's get g-going!" I exclaim.

Jasperr and I follow Florence to the entrance of the Mind Maze. At the entrance, a large iron gate towered over the three of us. On each side is an equally large hedge, expanding for miles and miles. I can feel the fear in me rising, the anxiety in my stomach in turmoil.

I'll be fine... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Mind Maze! You can read this as if you are the protag, or simply just read it as is. For now, this is all there is, but there will be more in the future soon. I'm not sure exactly when, but it will happen.


End file.
